1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scuba masks and apparatus and methods for purging water from scuba masks as well as equalizing pressure within a scuba mask.
2. The Background Art
A self-contained underwater breathing apparatus (SCUBA) typically includes a mask covering the eyes, nose, and surrounding areas of a user's face; a scuba tank containing pressurized air; and a series of regulators to provide breathing air to a user. During a dive several problems, among others, may arise from the mask. First, water may seep into the mask making vision through the mask difficult and discomfiting a user by the presence of water by the eyes, nose, or both. Second, the air trapped between the mask and the face of a user is initially at the pressure of the surface air. Accordingly, as a diver descends into the water, the pressure differential between the trapped air and the surrounding water increases, pressing the mask against the face potentially causing discomfort to a user. Third, humidity in the mask combined with the warm face temperature and cold lens temperature of the mask will fog the mask with condensation.
Pressure may be equalized and water purged by the user exhaling through the nose, thus introducing pressurized air into the confined space of the mask. A user may remove, rinse, and replace the mask to rid the lens of fog. To remove, or purge, any water from the mask, a user must typically both exhale through the nose and lift the lower edge of the mask away from the user's face to allow the air to force the water down and out.
However, this method of equalizing and purging is problematic. For example, a user may be congested. Furthermore, in eventful dives or where the diver is a beginner, remembering to equalize and purge may be problematic. To remove a foggy mask may be as frightening as to move blindly forward trying to follow a leader. It may also cause distress and discomfort to inexperienced divers to forcefully blow pressurized air from their noses at great depths. Purging water from the mask by lifting the mask away from the face is also a frightening experience for beginners and may also permit a large inrush of water if done improperly. Drowning may be possible, but fear thereof is highly probable in such circumstances.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system to permit equalizing of pressure within a mask, purging water from a mask, drying mask air, and the like in a manner that feels safe and convenient to users. Such a system should allow for equalizing and purging that will not add to the stress and complexity of using SCUBA at great depths.
It would be an advancement in the art to use the dried and regulated air from a pressure source to equalize pressure, purge water, or dry the air within the mask. It would be a further advancement in the art to use regulated air to force unwanted water from the mask through a pressure-sensitive or otherwise automated or one-way outlet valve.